


Suit and Tie

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Broadway RPF - Freeform, M/M, Newsies RPF, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Corey´s latest instagram picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. My hand slipped.  
> (Based on Corey´s instagram pic, obviously.)

                                                                           

Its not like Ben has never seen Corey dressed fancy and with a tie, honestly he has lost count of how many times they had to dress up for events, but somewhere along the way things had changed, they had changed, and so had their relationship, even if it had been such a slow process that it had only really hit them the moment Ben had called “See you later!” and  Corey had replied with “I love you, see ya later,” without even thinking about it. Granted, it had been a big deal then, because Ben had spilled the milk he had been trying to pour into his cereal bowl and Corey had stood frozen in place, his face white and then turning red as soon as the blood had rushed into his cheeks.

Needlessly to say that Ben hadn´t made it out of the apartment that day, not that either of them had complained. Right now, however, Corey is the one who´s out and Ben is staring at his Instagram feed, making a slightly frustrated noise. He stares for a little while longer, because god fucking damn it _that tie_! He isn´t quite sure how long he has been staring at the picture, but the thought of waiting by the door just so he could yank Corey into the apartment by that tie, as soon as he came home, has been on repeat in his head for a while and it´s getting more and more frustrating by the minute.

Ben finally closes the app then and pulls up his messenger, typing a quick text.

**_From: Ben, 4.11pm_ **

_You´re an asshole._

The reply comes promptly.

**_From Corey: 4.12pm_ **

_Hey, I know I said I´d buy milk and I didn´t, but that doesn’t make me an asshole. I´ll bring some tonight, I promise._

Ben rolls his eyes and let´s out another frustrated groan.

**_From: Ben, 4.13pm_ **

_NOT what I was talking about. Though you better bring milk. And cookies._

**_From: Corey, 4.14pm_ **

_Your favorites, already on my list. :)_

**_From: Corey, 4.15pm_ **

_Wait. What WERE you talking about then?_

Ben lets himself fall backwards onto the bed and only barely stops himself from opening up Instagram again, because honestly, he´s not that pathetic. (Is he?)

**_From: Ben, 4.18pm_ **

_The pic you posted on Instagram. You´re a goddamn tease and you know it._

The reply comes five minutes later, and Ben knows that Corey is laughing at him (and he secretly hopes that the people at work are giving him weird looks for that, he most definitely deserves them!)

**_From: Corey, 4.23pm_ **

_Is the poor guy´s head spinning? :P_

**_From: Ben, 4.24pm_ **

_Wow I hate you._

**_From: Corey, 4.25pm_ **

_No you don´t, you love me. ;) x_

Ben doesn´t reply then, because he could have dealt with Corey being a tease, but this was teasing on more than one level and Ben isn´t having any of that today. He stares at the ceiling instead, again, probably for several minutes, but honestly, who´s counting? When his phone buzzes once more.

**_From: Corey, 4.31pm_ **

_Hey, don´t be mad. I don´t like it when you´re mad at me._

**_From: Corey, 4.32pm_ **

_I´ll make it up to you?_

**_From: Corey, 4.33pm_ **

_You can take the clothes off me later? ;)_

Ben raises an eyebrow, but he feels a tug on his stomach and God damn it why does this have to be the moment he has to realize that Liana was right when she told him that Corey had him wrapped around his little finger?

**_From: Ben, 4.35pm_ **

_Fine. But you´re keeping the tie on._

**_From: Corey, 4.36pm_ **

_As you wish. ;) x_


End file.
